


Daisies

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle, Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, This is the straightest thing I've ever written, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Hugo finally proposes.





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there are not enough works in the Tuck Everlasting tag! Since it is Tuck Everlasting Month, I have taken it upon myself to not let this beloved fandom die. I hope you enjoy this piece of fluff!

Hugo was nervous. He loved Winnie more than anything in the world, and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her, but he was so scared to tell her. What if she didn’t want to marry him? Deep down he knew it was silly, Winnie loved him too, but his anxiety once again got the best of him. He shoved the small box further into his pocket.  _I’ll save it for another time,_ he thought to himself. But he said that to himself every time. Every time he thought he was about to get down on one knee and put it all out on the line, he was too afraid to go through with it. So yes, Hugo was nervous when he finally decided to commit this time and ask Winnie to marry him. He had it all planned out, where they would go, what he would say, everything. He ran over his short speech in his head as he opened up the gate leading to Winnie’s house. Hugo stuttered quite a bit when speaking, and even though he had grown more confident over the years, his increased anxiety was sure to get the better of him. He knocked on the door, wringing his hands nervously.

”Hugo!” Winnie exclaimed excitedly as she opened the door. “I’m so excited for our picnic today!”

”Me too, Winnie.” Hugo smiled at her lovingly. “Y-you look beautiful today!” She was wearing a white dress that flowed around her ankles lightly.

”Thank you, Hugo.” Winnie beamed. “Shall we go?” Winnie offered Hugo her free arm, the other one occupied with a picnic basket, and the happy couple walked through the small town of Treegap together. Hugo was still nervous, but the panic had lessened slightly. When he was with Winnie, all of his problems seemed to go away.

The two hiked up a small hill overlooking the woods, and Winnie pulled a blanket out of the basket and set it down on the springy damp grass. The floor was littered with small white daisies. As they sat down, intertwining their hands, Hugo plucked a small daisy out of the dirt and placed it gently in Winnie’s hair. Winnie blushed.

While they ate, they made wonderful conversation, both telling stories and sharing jokes, but as time progressed Hugo’s nerves started to come back. He knew it was the right time, but he was still so worried.

”Is everything alright, Hugo?” Winnie asked, noticing the small change in demeanor.

”Y-yes, I mean, no.” Hugo stuttered. He had it all planned out, but why couldn’t he remember what he was going to say?

”What’s wrong?” Winnie asked, a look of concern on her face.

”You see, there’s this amazing girl I’m in love with, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but I just can’t find the words to tell her how I feel.” Hugo wasn’t saying his planned speech. He got up and crouched on one knee. “I can’t seem to find the words to tell her how beautiful and kind she is, how smart and adventurous she is, how happy she makes me feel, how I want to spend every day with her for the rest of my life. Winnie, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?” Hugo pulled the small box he had had for months out of his jacket pocket, revealing a shiny silver ring inside.

”Of course!” Winnie squealed, tackling her new fiancé. They rolled around in the daisies together, laughing and giggling, ecstatic over their new engagement.

”Your hair is fulls of flower petals!” Winnie giggled, plucking a few of the white daisy pieces out of Hugo’s hair.

”Yours too!” Hugo laughed.

”I love you, Hugo Jackson.” Winnie whispered, her lips close to Hugo’s ear.

”I love you, Winnie Foster.” Hugo whispered back, bringing his lips to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment of kudos if you enjoyed this! I love you all! :)


End file.
